An example of a vehicle seat apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5(1993)-338484. The vehicle seat apparatus includes a seat cushion and a seat back, with the seat cushion being secured on the vehicle floor through a pair of front brackets and a pair of rear brackets. The seat back is slidably and rotatably supported on the rear portion of the seat cushion through an absorbing unit and the seat back is connected to the vehicle floor through a wire. The wire functions to maintain a constant reclining angle of the seat back relative to the seat cushion.
When a rear end collision of the vehicle occurs, an impact force is applied to a seated person in the vehicle seat and the seat back slides relative to the seat cushion by the impact force. Therefore, the impact force is absorbed through the absorbing unit. At this time, the constant reclining angle of the seat back relative to the seat cushion is maintained by the wire.
However, this seat apparatus suffers from disadvantage that it is requires a relatively large number of parts and is somewhat complicated in construction. This is due to the fact that the seat apparatus requires the absorbing unit and the wire in order to absorb impact forces.